


Ch(ains)ickfila

by kuroe



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7194212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroe/pseuds/kuroe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kurapika and leorio go on a date to chickfila and it gets wild</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

leorio was like "kruapaika lets go on a date to chickfila". kurapickle glares at leorio. "oreo, no, its too expensive, mafia work doesnt pay very well.". "its k, we're covered" the megane sporting dilf says. oreo whips out 3 dollars. leorio is rich. kboi gasps. "wow, i never knew u were so stacked,,,, ok, lets go to chickfial." the bodacious blond says. leorio nods in agreement and grabs the kurta's hand, leading him to the old car leorio owns. leorio blasts jazz music in the car and kurapenis gets really annoyed. "i want to listen to REAL music oreo, not this jazz music." kurapinecone grabs an Alice In Chains cd from his bag and inserts it into the cd player . "now time for REAL music". leorio is VERY angry. no one should EVER insult his favorite music. "kurapicnic, i have had enough of ur gosh darn attitude, it is getting way out of hand and if u dont fix ur attitude and ur bad music taste i will break up with u.". kruapiak's eyes go red. he is mad. very very mad. no one should ever threaten to break up with kruapak, he is always the one to break off things. kurapeanut gets reallly sad and then starts crying. "kurapoppin oh no i am so so sorry ily bb" rioleo says. he feels really sorry for hurting kurapopcorn's feelings. "to make up for it we should do somethin ;)))))))))))))))))))" leorio says. then they sex in the car.


	2. chickfialaaaaa

kurapippin and riorio arrived at chickfila. they exited leorio's rlly ugly and rusty and musty car then walked over towards the entrance of chickfila. leorio holds open the door for kurapoop like the proper gentleman he is. "thank u bab" krapikah says and kisses the tall oreo on the ch(ickfila)eek. leorio blushes bc of that. kurapeike is so cute. the gay couple enters the line to order their food and to kurapik's horror, one of the spiders is working the ONLY register at chickfila. what the heck is a phantom troupe member doing here?? kurapivot thinks. he isn't sure what the spider's name is, but it is the pink haired girl with the purple eyes, he looks at her name tag and sees that her name is machi. kurapun is VERY VERY ANGRY and very VERY tense. leorio notices and looks at kurapicket and sees that his eyes are SCARLET. the kurta whips out his chains. "CHAIN JAIL" the small boy yells and he uses chain jail on machi. "its dat chain user!!" machi says. "oh shit waddup!" kurapoodle replies. leorio is shocked. not at the red eyed boy using his chains on a spider, but kurapie broke a whole entire tv in the process of using his chain jail on the spider!!! oh no!!! leorio thought. someone is going to call the manager on kurapizza and he'll have to buy another whole entire tv for chicfkiala!!!!! an old short man that kinda looks like a burnt toe stomps out to the cash registers and yells "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT NOISE I AM VERY ANGRY RN". "holy heck is that tonpa??" leorio tells the chain user. "i think so, what is he doing here lmao what a low life loser" kurapug replies.

end of chapter 2


End file.
